GUN Falls
by Malorum55
Summary: G.U.N, la fuerza militar más poderosa del planeta, enfrentará una amenaza que los llevará al borde del abismo. ¿Qué tanto podrán resistir ante las fuerzas malvadas antes de que caer y dejar al mundo desprotegido? ¿Qué consecuencias traerán?


Hola a todos. Aquí estoy yo con una nueva historia (luego de un largo tiempo). Espero que sea de su agrado. Constará de tres capítulos que giraran en torno a los soldados de G.U.N. y la perspectiva de ciertos eventos de Sonic Forces (como la ascensión del imperio Eggman, la llegada de Infinite, etc); y como G.U.N cae ante el poder de Eggman

He sentido que la propia SEGA ha hecho desaparecer poco a poco a los humanos como si no pudieran tener papeles importantes en las trama de los juegos o incluso haber más humanos involucrados como villanos, además de Eggman.

* * *

 **G.U.N Falls**

 **Capítulo 01: Test final**

El aroma del agua salada traspasaba las gruesas capas de acero blindado e invadía los pulmones de los soldados quienes, con las heridas superficiales aún abiertas, sintieron un ardor espelúznate. La mayoría solo querían llegar a la enfermería, sanar sus heridas antes que estas se infectaran y los dejaran fuera de combate por un buen tiempo; y, de ser posible, coquetear con el personal femenino que ya estaban acostumbradas a ser el centro de atención de la infantería y, en muchas ocasiones, terminaban cayendo en sus encantos masculinos (y femeninos).

— Torre de control, aquí Longboy23, ¿me copian? — Llamaba por radio el piloto, dejando su dedo oprimido en una de las muchas teclas pertenecientes al mando de control.

Solo estática fue el sonido que recibió por parte de la base; fría y ruidosa estática que invadía el canal de comunicaciones.

— Repito: Torre de control, aquí Longboy23, ¿me copian? — Nuevamente buscaba entablar contacto, seguir el protocolo y esperar la orden de permiso de aterrizaje para llegar según lo acordado por las normas. El copiloto, una joven nutria antropomorfa, ubicado en el asiento del lado derecho, cambió la frecuencia a las otras oficiales que solo debían usarse en emergencias; pero todas tenían ese mismo sonido de ruido blanco.

Preocupado, oyendo repetir al piloto una y otra vez los comandos vocales para recibir la autorización de aterrizaje, el capitán del escuadrón se levantó de su asiento; desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y revisó primero que su fusil de asalto tuviera el seguro puesto y el cargador quitado. Entre zancadas, llegó hasta el piloto y copiloto, poniéndose en medio de los dos. Nunca antes había ocurrido esto. Sabia, como los dos que dirigían el vehículo aéreo, que el protocolo en estas aguas siempre fue preciso.

— ¿Qué pasa Steve? — Manteniendo la calma, respirando de forma normal, preguntó al piloto.

— Captan la señal, pero no hay respuesta de su parte. — Respondió, manteniendo su vista fija en el horizonte y sus manos en los controles.

— ¿Qué hacemos capitán? — Pregunto ahora el copiloto, quien a diferencia de su compañero, no pudo disimular su tono de preocupación.

— Seguimos adelante. El combustible no es suficiente para volver a tierra firme.

Se maldecía al recordar como muchos países pedían a gritos la ayuda de G.U.N para que se encargaran de las situaciones del control y orden de sus naciones. Lo chistoso, era que no aceptaban que se mantuvieran en suelo de esos países, por lo que las bases tenían que ser marítimas, particularmente pertenecientes a antiguas bases petroleras, o aéreas, en este caso refiriéndose a los Carriers, grandes buques voladores que eran muy costosos no solo en su manufactura, sino en su mantenimiento. Al final, todo se trataba de burocracia, lo que era una total y estúpida contradicción.

— Estaremos a menos quince minutos, capitán. — Informó el copiloto.

Dejando a los dos pilotos de inmediato notó la mirada de los cuatro camaradas, tres jóvenes caucásicos y una joven morena, que estaban a su mando. Todos apartaron su vista, parándose rectos en sus asientos, fingiendo revisarse sus vendas y pasar por alguien que no ha escuchado nada de la conversación. Esperaban que su capitán diera las órdenes u otra información que aclarara el por qué el rostro de preocupación que se formaba en su líder.

— Me acaban de informar que no tenemos ningún tipo de comunicación con la base. A pesar de que el canal de comunicación está abierto, con estática de fondo, estos parecen no contestar. No sabemos qué está pasando y, como siempre, debemos anticiparnos a lo peor. — Narrando a detalle tomó su arma y le introdujo el largo cargador. — Preparen sus armas y tomen la munición que tengan a su disposición.

Algo no andaba bien, y ahora tenían que dejar de pensar en sus heridas. Estaban exhausto, al límite de la última incursión a tierra firme, peleando con las guerrillas rebeldes que atacaban sin consideración aldeas de civiles inocentes (ellos peleaban por un país al cual no pertenecían, pero toda vida era sagrada y estos enemigos no tenían consideración de su propia gente).

* * *

Menos de tres kilómetros faltaban para llegar y aquí las cosas tomaban un rumbo aún más enigmático. La base debía ya ser un punto brillante en el océano, como una estrella en el vacío oscuro del espacio, iluminando a su alrededor. Pero no, nada; absolutamente nada se veía. De hecho, el brillo de la luna menguante que rebotaba en el océano fluctuante les hizo percibir la niebla que se formaba alrededor de donde se supone estaba su base. Parecía, contra todo pronóstico y lógica, que la niebla formaba un pequeño domo como si fuera una prisión.

— Atraviésalo. — Profundo, dando la orden el capitán, su voz solo resonó en la cabeza del piloto y sus dedos, aferrándose con fuerza a la palanca, dirigió el vehículo aéreo a través de la espesa niebla.

Fue raro los primeros segundos, traspasando una niebla que al golpear el cristal parecía como entrar a un mundo virtual; era ver un mundo pixelado de diversos colores, igual que una pantalla de computador teniendo un glitch en su sistema operativo. Pero indagar que tipo de niebla daba esta rareza pasó a segundo plano; ver su base al borde de la destrucción los hizo enmudecer.

El capitán empuño su arma mucha fuerza, haciéndola crujir. Ira y deseo vengativo era igual de comparable con la fuerza de las llamas que se elevaban por todos lados.

— Aterriza de inmediato, Steve. Debemos desembarcar. — Avisó el capitán.

El helicóptero descendió en picada. Todos se sostenían con fuerza de sus asientos. Apretaban la mandíbula, tan fuerte como sus puños sosteniéndose de sus cinturones. Desde la base podían ver y sentir la lluvia de municiones que les disparaban. Desde afuera, ya podía verse como el motor de la hélice emanaba humo. Más impacto significaría el fin de ellos. Tenían que aterrizar, fuese como fuese.

Entre maniobras evasivas, los cohetes pasaban casi rozando, explotando metros tras de ellos. Mantener los controles se dificultaban más, perdiendo potencia, agilidad, y velocidad. No durarían a este paso. El copiloto presionó botones que dispararon como contramedida no solo véngalas que confundían el sistema de navegación de varios cohetes teledirigidos y los hacía estallar muy lejos de su ubicación; sino también les devolvía el ataque con los tres cohetes que quedaron de su reciente misión. Vio como impactaban en el centro de la base, donde se encontraban aglomerado muchos enemigos que no podían identificar a simple vista.

El piloto y copiloto no sabían si sentir felicidad de haber hecho un buen contraataque, deteniendo por un momento la ofensiva brutal que les lanzaban; o lástima, ya que se trataba del lugar que ha sido como su segundo hogar por los últimos dos años desde que los transfirieron.

Sin más ataques del enemigo, oculto detrás de la estela de humo, tal vez reagrupándose para reiniciar su ofensiva contra ellos, el helicóptero se acercó a unas de las orillas de la base heptagonal lo más que pudo. Oprimiendo con un golpe a puño cerrado un botón, el capitán esperó como la puerta mecanizada se abriera para salir y luchar. Cuatro de los siete tripulantes del vehículo salieron uno por uno, quedando solo tres adentro: él capitán, un soldado raso y el piloto que no abandonaba su asiento.

— Señor, no puedo dejarlo estabilizado mucho tiempo. Los controles fallan.

— Sostendré la palanca. Tú y él…— Sin dejarlo terminar, Steve negó su plan moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y viceversa.

— Usted es más necesario que yo. — Recalcó Steve, firme. — Volaré lo más lejos que pueda y mandaré una señal de auxilio en todas las frecuencias. Alguien tendrá que oírnos.

Buen plan era, negarlo sería idiota, pero el capitán aún tenía sus dudas. De ser por él, sacaría el cuchillo de su funda, cortaría el cinturón y lo sacaría a la fuerza. Nunca había perdido a nadie bajo su mando y no tenía planes de comenzar con ese muchacho. De su garganta iba a salir las órdenes con más firmeza para obligarlo a desistir, solo que no pudo. Vio en él una versión joven de sí mismo, dispuesto a todo con tal de cumplir el deber.

Sin más alternativa, ni excusas, asintió para darle el paso libre a que ejecutara con prisa su plan.

— No te atrevas a morir, Steve. Si lo haces, te daré una paliza que no olvidaras. — Expresó el joven soldado, señalándolo con el dedo como amenaza. Se podía ver como su mano se tambaleaba como gelatina.

— Tranquilo Danny. Volveré. — Trató de calmarlo. — Pero, si no lo logro: ¿Me golpearas igual de duro como la primera vez que me encontraste en la cama de tu hermana?

— ¡Más duro! ¡No quiero que mi futuro sobrino crezca sin su padre! — Entre risas, y dándole un leve golpe en su hombro con el puño cerrado, fue su manera de despedirse de Steve.

En la puerta Danny giró levemente su cabeza y, viendo sobre su hombro, sonrió. Tenía fe en que nada le pasaría, puesto que Steve se auto titulaba el _"mejor piloto de este sector"_.

Más disparos de láseres o de armas de energía volaron por los cielos. Steve y sus increíbles maniobras, incluso a media capacidad, le salvaban. Creyeron que saldría de los límites de la niebla que los envolvían, su voz resonaría por las frecuencias de bases militares del país que apoyaban; estas irían en su ayuda de inmediato. Todas estas esperanzas se quebraron de forma abrupta.

Estalló en llamas la hélice de la punta de la cola del helicóptero tras el impacto de un cohete. Giró descontroladamente, hasta chocar contra el basto océano. No tardó en hundirse, perdiéndose su silueta en las frías aguas del mar.

— ¡No! — Retenido por sus compañeros, Danny solo podía gritar a todo pulmón viendo el helicóptero que los transportó, junto con su mejor amigo, caer al mar en llamas.

Él se estremecía, buscando que lo soltaran. No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir (no lo creía). Quería saltar, nadar, llegar hasta el fondo del mar y liberar a su mejor amigo. No quería tener que darle la noticia a su hermana y verla llorar; le dolía tan solo la idea de imaginar esa escena.

— Si valoras su sacrificio, seguirás en pie y lucharas. Sino, ve y muere con él. — Entre amenazas, tomando del suelo de su fusil y golpeándolo con rudeza en su pecho al entregárselo, lo miró expresión fría.

Las posibilidades que Steve se salvara eran nulas, y todos lo sabían (en especial Danny, su mejor amigo). No había tiempo de formalidades ni pésames. Luchar, solo se trataba de luchar.

— ¿Cuáles ordenes son sus órdenes, capitán? — Preguntó Danny con una respiración agitada, como un perro furioso apunto de atacar.

— Continuar vivo. — Informó.

Ninguno de los enemigos que derribaron el vehículo parecía percatarse de ellos. Agradecían eso, y mucho más al ocultarse detrás de los pocos contenedores de material bruto, necesarios para mantener la base, que aún quedaban en pie (a media). Miraban por los agujeros de sus metálicas paredes provocados por innumerables disparos y, con ayudo de sus binoculares, descubrieron el enemigo.

— Son Egg Pawn. — Avisó Danny. — Eggman está detrás de esto.

— Hay un 70% de posibilidades que sea así. El 30% restante puede provenir del mercado negro, vendidos y programados a un loco dictador que está enfurecido con G.U.N., deseoso de venganza. — Refutó la joven nutria, quitándose el casco que usaba en los vuelos como copiloto (ya no le era de utilidad ahora).

— Yo apuesto que es Eggman. — Enfatizó la joven soldado raso.

Revisando su comunicador, el capitán buscó señales de auxilio por parte de otros sobrevivientes. Su mapa de la base se volvió como uno de la búsqueda de un tesoro pirata, con una gran X marcado en la pantalla.

Sin tener que planear lo obvio, corrieron adentro de una de las edificaciones y bajaron los subniveles. Entre los pasillos, corrían, deteniéndose ante la más mínima aparición de los robots mortales de Eggman, ellos disparaban y los hacían estallar en una lluvia de balas. No hacía falta pensar en la munición, ni preocuparse de su obtención. Sus hermanos en armas, muertos en grandes números les proveían lo necesario. Gracias a ellos, se abrían paso para llegar una sala de conferencia en el subnivel 3. Mientras su recorrido se acortaba, y más robots caían destruidos, se percataban como sus restos se diseminaban en una especie de distorsión extraña luego de explotar de forma común. Si alguien más, indiferente de la situación, llegara a analizar lo que encontraba no hubiera podido intuir contra que enemigos se enfrentaron los soldados muertos. No quedaban evidencias forenses de ningún tipo, exceptuando los cadáveres.

Llegando por fin a la sala, el capitán vio la luz roja encendida sobre la puerta. Pasó por el lector magnético su identificación personal y la luz pasó de roja a verde, abriéndose la puerta corrediza, deslizados a uno de sus lados.

Entraron y todo estaba a oscuras. Se oía la respiración agitada de personas, así como el retumbar de sus corazones. Se escuchaban pasos que se movían de un lado a otro, como si no supieran a donde ir. Encendiéndose las luces de la sala, quedaron cegados momentáneamente. Pasaron segundos antes que sus ojos se adaptaran a la claridad.

— ¡Demuéstrenos que son reales! — Oyeron decir por parte de los sobrevivientes, no más de dos docenas de hombres y mujeres.

— ¿Qué? — Confundido, varios del escuadrón no sabían que responder.

— ¡Que nos demuestren que son reales, maldita sea! — Gritó una joven pelirroja, casi colocando la boquilla de su arma sobre la frente de uno de los soldados del escuadrón (específicamente del que tenía una venda en su ojo izquierdo).

Él no lo tomó bien y respondió de la misma manera, acercando su arma al rostro de ella. La mirada de ambos se mantenía fija entre ellos, y un mal movimiento causaría que los dos se volaran los sesos con la más mínima duda.

— Oh, por el amor de…— Enojado de la incomprensible situación, el filo del cuchillo del capitán atravesó su piel. Inexpresivo, su rostro se mantuvo serio. Un corte no le era nada nuevo y el ardor podía aguantarlo.

Apretó el puño y dejó que su sangre se desparramaba en el piso pulcro y encerado, creando un pequeño charco carmesí. Todos quienes les apuntaban bajaban sus armas, con sus caras persistiendo el miedo. Algunos solo se arrinconaron y se envolvían como un bebé dentro de la placenta de su madre. No había pizca de esperanza en ninguno de ellos.

El capitán del escuadrón busco con la mirada quien podía ser el jefe de todos ellos, quien tuviera mayor rango en los presentes. Uno de los soldados refugiados se percató y se lo indicó, señalándolo en una de las mesas al fondo de la sala. Caminó hasta él, sacando de su bolsillo pequeñas gasas que ayudaron a cerrar la herida que él mismo se causó.

— Denos órdenes y obedeceremos. — Expresó dándole el debido saludo militar.

Su _"superior"_ soltó un pequeño quejido de descontento sin levantar la mirada.

— Olvídelo. — Siguió sin verlo a la cara al expresarse. Solo se quedó viendo al suelo, avergonzado. Su cuerpo tiritaba, pero no de frío.

— Señor, tenemos que…— Levantándose vertiginoso, el capitán dio un paso hacia atrás, parando de hablar.

— ¿Luchar? ¿Sobrevivir? ¿Esperar ayuda? ¿Rezarle a Dios por nuestras almas? — Todas estas interrogantes las decía entre los dientes, despeinando su cabellera negra que ya comenzaban a notárseles las canas como si quisiera arrancárselos. — Ellos ganaron, nosotros perdimos. Esa es la realidad. Solo alargamos lo inevitable.

Anonadado, el capitán bajó la mano dejando de tener cualquier respeto por su superior (Teniente coronel, como mostraba su insignia de rango). Él debía guiarlo para no caer; motivarlos a nunca rendirse ante estas adversidades. Pero no. Ahí estaba, casi al borde del colapso como un niño pequeño que no sabe cómo enfrentar una la adversidad.

— No moriré como un cobarde. Iré por ayuda. — Fueron sus únicas palabras, dándole la espalda.

Marchando acelerado, pasó entre su escuadrón. Los miró, más exhaustos y al límite de su capacidad. Sus labios se separaran y de su garganta casi expulsa ordenes de continuar; quiso decirles que la misión no terminaba hasta que cayeran muertos, pero se retractó. Solo siguió derecho, en dirección a la salida. Abrió ante el temor de los presentes. Si hubiera habido robots del otro lado, aun la más pequeña cantidad, bastaban unos cuantos tiros para fusilarlo a él y después a los que quedaban. Solo que no era su hora de morir, todo el pasillo se encontraba desolado con el olor a sangre y muerte invadiendo el aire de los conductos. Escuchó el sonido mecánico de la puerta corrediza deslizándose hasta sentir el _clap_ del seguro magnético puesto. Si le preguntaran si sentía miedo, mentiría si su respuesta fuese un rotundo _no_.

Caminó levantando su fusil M16, quitando el seguro y manteniendo su ojo en la mira óptica. No se dejaría vencer; no se dejaría tomar desprevenido; no caería como un cobarde oculto en un cuarto. No, si caía, se llevaría a todos los robots que pudiese consigo.

Oyendo pequeños pasos proveniente detrás de su espalda, giró brusco y con el dedo en el gatillo, listo para matar.

— No tienen que venir conmigo. — Dejó de apuntar al ver a su escuadrón de pie, firmes.

— Morir intentando pedir auxilio no es la mejor idea, y lo sabemos. Pero es lo que elegimos. — Dijo Danny. — Elegimos ser guiados por usted, capitán.

Todos asintieron a las palabras de su compañero y amigo; todos le sonrieran en calidad de respeto a su capitán, en quien confiaban a fe ciega.

— Idiotas. — Declaró el capitán, delineándose una sonrisa en su rostro. Agradecía estar dándoles la espalda, pero su voz emotiva lo delataba.

— También te queremos capitán. — Dijo la soldado morena ubicándose a su lado, guiñándole el ojo.

Tomando sus debidas posiciones cada uno del escuadrón, esta vez volverían a recorrer los mismos pasillos y subir las escaleras, solo que su ahora objetivo primordial era la sala de control. Podían morir, como ya intuían, a sabiendas que nadie de los refugiados vendría en su salvación; pero esto era más digno. Esto los enorgullecía de saber que sí eran merecedores de portar el emblema de G.U.N bordado en sus uniformes.

* * *

Estupefactos, no entendía que pasaba ahora. Solo salieron a la superficie, cerca de donde se bajaron del helicóptero; salieron de los fríos pasillos de los subniveles y dispararon para que sus enemigos atacaran y pudieran ver sus posiciones; dispararon buscando calcular la cantidad que los esperaban. Más todo estaba tranquilo; demasiado tranquilo. No hubo represalias. Sin enemigos ni lluvias de láseres o balas. Nada. Solo podía escucharse el susurro de las olas chochando contra los pilares metálicos que sostenían las toneladas de metal de su base.

— ¿A donde se fueron esos Egg Pawn? — Indagó el joven con la venda en el ojo, apuntando a todos lados buscando algún escondite donde los estuvieran esperando, ocultos en las sombras.

— No se detengan. Puede ser nuestra oportunidad. — Ordenó el Capitán.

Corrieron y no aminoraron la marcha en todo el camino. Pasaron al lado de todo su armamento tecnológico, desde Big Foots, B-3x Hot Shot y derivados de estos diseños, hechos trizas; dentro de estos vehículos de combate, podían ver a más camaradas caídos, medio calcinados por los circuitos eléctricos cuya fuente de energía estaba aún activa. Y otras veces, ni la mitad de sus cuerpos era reconocible, especialmente por los disparos que agujereaban su piel y carne.

Caídos en acción, el escuadrón juró ante cada camarada muerto por el que pasaran que los vengarían, y el culpable de todo esto se pudriría tras las rejas (y pena de muerte, si conseguían la autorización del estado soberano).

* * *

Tronándose los dedos, oprimía el joven de la venda en el ojo una serie de comandos en la computadora de la sala de comunicaciones. Mientras él, el más capacitado de todos en los aspectos de comunicación informática, hacía lo suyo el resto vigilaba (desde puertas, ventanas y los ductos de ventilación). No creían en las coincidencias ante la desaparición de sus enemigos y no bajarían la guardia por nada.

Al pasar casi diez minutos de tecleos, él se enloquecía al ver que nada de lo que pusiera en el sistema lo llevaba a ningún lado. Sin solución ni respuesta; ni los códigos binarios servían. Trató una y otra, y otra vez buscando activar la comunicación. En este punto era obvio para todos, incluso si el conocimiento sobre las redes y el hardware no era más que solo básico para unos: sus sistemas informáticos estaban comprometidos; pirateados por una mente muy adiestrada. Ninguna de las otras bases de G.U.N vendría (no por al menos 12 horas, gracias a los protocolos de comunicación obligatorias), porque estaban bloqueados del mundo exterior; incomunicados de toda ayuda.

De golpe, la respiración de todos se cortó como si una bolsa plástica fuera puesta en sus cabezas para asfixiarlos. Un frío les recorría la columna vertebral, mandando una señal al cerebro obligándolos a mirar atrás de ellos con suma cautela y temor. No sabían con qué, o quién, se acababan de topar.

Observaban a través de la ventana como una criatura rodeada de un aura roja flotaba fuera de la torre de comunicación principal. Ante las características animales, era obvio que se trataba de un ser antropomorfo, sin especie a cual poder comparar para identificar. Tenían la mirada puesto en todos, flotando, detallándolos minuciosamente como ellos lo hacían con él. El cubo rojo en su mano, que despedía alguna especia de energía dentro de sí, se distorsionó, desvaneciéndose en pequeños píxeles. De pronto, a los lados de dicho personaje misterioso se distorsionaba el horizonte tras de él, apareciendo nuevamente el cubo junto con otros más flotando y moviéndose, haciendo un circulo con él en el centro. Solo le basto mover su dedo para que estos se impulsaran a gran velocidad y chocaran contra las ventanas, explotando al contacto con el vidrio.

Todos tenían la sensación de estar en cayendo en cámara lenta, igual que las escenas más importantes de una película de acción que llegaban al clímax; fragmentos gruesos de los cristales blindados volaban a sus lados por toda la sala. Muchos impactaron en el escuadrón, y solo uno tuvo el grosor, la velocidad y punta precisa para cortar cortó la yugular de Danny.

Apretaba la herida por la que fluía su sangre, saboreando en su boca el sabor metálico de esta. Su tiempo se agotaba, sin forma de salvarse. Estaba dispuesto a morir, pero no de esta manera.

— _Aún no, por favor. Aún no quiero. Mi hermana va a…_ — No tuvo tiempo de terminar aquellas suplicas en su mente a la fuerza superior en la que creía. Su cadáver yacía sin vida a la vista de los demás.

El joven que tenía la venda en su ojo izquierdo y su compañero nutria se lanzaron al ataque, enfurecidos. Descargaron toda la munición de sus arman, con los casquillos de las balas tintinando al caer del suelo. Ninguna bala parecía afectar a la misteriosa figura. Lo perforaban con la punta de su calibre, pero se mantenía estoico.

Desvaneciéndose entre diminutos cuadros pixelados, la criatura desapareció de su vista. Los dos se acercaron a la ventana y lo buscaron por todo el horizonte. Solo notaban la niebla que los aprisionaba. Un brillo rojizo, veloz como un rayo voló de repente por toda la sala, moviéndose por todos lados, hasta que llegó a la joven nutria. Su cabeza sintió la presión de dos manos frías cuyos dedos puntiagudos perforaban su carne. Vio la máscara plateada que portaba su enemigo, atemorizándolo. Luego de un movimiento por parte de la misteriosa figura, vio repentino la parte trasera de su cuerpo. Vio a su compañero lleno de terror antes de desfallecer en una oscuridad infinita.

El resto del escuadrón, desde sus puntos de vistas, quedaron paralizados cuando oyeron el crujir del cuello de la nutria y ver su cabeza viendo en dirección de su espalda. Y lo peor, es que no acababa aquí. El joven de la venda en su ojo jaló el gatillo creyendo estar en buena posición para eliminarlo, solo que su arma seguía descargada. Aquella criatura lo empujó hasta la pared más cercada y lo golpeó hasta destrozar su rostro; uno, dos, tres golpes tan devastadores bastaron para hacerlo irreconocible, con la mandíbula dislocada y faltándole la mitad de los dientes de su dentadura. Al cuarto golpe, el hueso de su cráneo se astilló y perforó su propio cerebro. Moriría en segundos, ciego ante el desgarro de su ojo bueno. Moriría sin ver ni saber cuál sería el destino de sus compañeros.

— No puedo. — Susurró para sí mismo, aterrado, posándose la boca de su pistola bajo la mandíbula otro de los jóvenes soldados rasos.

— ¡NO! — Gritó la joven morena, cerrándose sus párpados en el momento preciso, anonadada; sintió la onda de disparo como si se la hubiera dado ella misma. Cuando se abrió sus ojos él caía sin vida.

— Se desploman como moscas insignificantes, y ustedes los acompañaran. — Declaró jactancioso, soltando una leve carcajada.

— ¡Demuéstramelo, maldito! — Gritó la joven, saltando encima de él.

Filoso, pero no suficiente, el cuchillo de combate se rompió al impacto contra la máscara de su enemigo. Él la miró fijamente, antes de que en sus manos brotara un rayo energía contra su rostro, calcinándola hasta volverla polvo. De ella solo quedo su cuerpo, faltándole la cabeza como el jinete de aquel cuento infantil.

Solo, sin nadie más vivo, el capitán seguía en pie. Apuntaba su arma. Maldecía para sí mismo no haber reaccionado mientras los veía morir uno por uno. Maldecía el pensar que todos ellos cayeron por su culpa. Maldecía el haber fallado.

— Tienes voluntad, pero saboreo todo tu miedo. Miedo que no deja de brotar de tu cuerpo, igual que la basura al descomponerse. — Palabras casi hipnóticas, la figura flotaba hacia el lentamente. — Es hora de terminar con este juego.

Jaló el gatillo de su fusil y las balas salieron disparadas con potencia. Una estela de luz roja las detenía, cayendo en el suelo. El capitán cambió dos cargadores antes de quedarse sin balas. Sacó su arma personal y no paró de disparar. Disparó la última bala, y aun así no fue suficiente.

Un brillo entre los dos resplandecía, comenzando a cegarlo. No necesitaba bajar el rostro y ver de qué se trataba, acababa de perder alguien bajo su mando por el mismo ataque. Todo lo que sintió solo pudo catalogarlo como una ráfaga de aire caliente traspasando donde se debía encontrar su pulmón derecho (que ya no estaba más). De no ser sostenido por su atacante en uno de sus hombros, presionando hasta perforar unos milímetros su clavícula izquierda, el capitán habría caído al suelo.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pudo decir con esfuerzo, indagando. Comenzaba a tener visión borrosa; y sabía que tener la duda de quién se trataba esta criatura letal no lo dejaría descansar en el más allá.

Tardó unos segundos antes de contestar aquella despiadada criatura. Su atacante dudaba si ese ser tan inferior mecería saber su nombre. Pensó en cómo pudo huir aquel humano, pero lo enfrentó como los otros que cayeron antes que él.

— Soy Infinite. — Oyó el capitán pronunciar aquel nombre casi como si su voz se escuchara al fondo de un largo túnel.

Ya en sus momentos finales, listo para partir a la otra vida, el capitán sonrió.

— Si G.U.N no te detiene, e-ellos lo-lo harán. — Exclamó, entre tartamudeos.

— ¿Quiénes? — Preguntó Infinite entre los dientes, apretando con fuerza sus dedos en su cuerpo.

— Los que si-siempre vencen a los ma-malos. Hé-héroes. — Declaró con la sonrisa plasmada rostro, cayendo muerto en las manos de Infinite.

Infinite dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo y no tardó en evaporizarlo con su poder. Sintió repulsión ante la falsa esperanza que brotó de repente. Toda la delicia del miedo y desesperación que degustó de su última víctima cambió a un sabor que consideraba amargo y repugnante.

Pero, dejando de lado este percance, no podía obviar algo importante; algo que comenzaban a disgustarle.

— ¿Esta es la fuerza militar más poderosa de este mundo? — Indignado, Infinite apretaba los puños. — No son más que un chiste sin gracia.

Tomando el comunicador del capitán muerto, activó el mapa para ubicar a los demás sobrevivientes. Se elevó y su cuerpo no avanzó más de un metro antes de detenerse al oír un pitido proveniente de su propio comunicador.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Una voz masculina resonó a través de la máscara plateada que ocultaba su rostro.

Su comunicador proyectó en los vidrios de la máscara la figura de un gordinflón calvo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acariciándose la punta de uno de uno de sus gruesos bigotes castaños.

— Hay un montón de insectos ocultándose, esperando su fin. — Expresó Infinite. — Les haré sufrir por no meterse ellos mismos una bala en medio de su frente.

— Este test ha sido completado. No necesitamos hacer más pruebas del prototipo del Rubí fantasma en acción. Tus creaciones virtuales fueron una maravilla. — Su sonrisa, que por sí ya era perturbadora, se grotesca al expandirse más. — Es hora que todo caiga.

Desapareciendo su figura del comunicador, Infinite voló sin reparo entre los soldados caídos; apenas había entrado en calor con todo este test programado por el maquiavélico doctor Eggman. Todos caían demasiado rápido para su gusto y la mayoría se moría de miedo ante las creaciones que el duplicado artificial de aquel rubí fundido en su pecho le permitía hacer.

— _Ya todos estaban muertos, solo que no lo sabían._ — Pensaba para sí mismo.

Elevándose por los aires, lanzó en cantidades exuberantes sus cubos energéticos contra los pilares que sostenían la estructura. Todos se aglomeraron a su alrededor, explotando en sincronía. El estruendo fue enorme y aún más las explosiones que no cesaban. Esa destrucción, cuyas llamas se elevaban a muchos metros de su altura, por un momento le hizo esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad tras su máscara. Proyectándose en su mente, imaginó como cada nación del mundo sufriría de todo el caos que el imperio Eggman provocaría sin descanso. Pronto, su sueño se cumpliría y aquel que lo humilló y le arrebató muchas cosas, tratándolo como un débil, conocería el verdadero significado de poder; sufriría cada segundo de su miserable vida y disfrutaría de ver como su cuello se rompería en sus manos, saboreando su muerte y degustando el brillo de sus ojos apagarse.

Pero ese momento no era ahora. Ese momento llegaría a su debido tiempo. Terminado el test, disipó la niebla que encerraba la base como un domo y los ocultaba del exterior. Infinite se fue volando en un destello rojizo más rápido que la velocidad del sonido.

* * *

Desde la costa varios helicópteros sobrevolaban la zona. Todos tenían el emblema de G.U.N estampado en uno de sus lados. Bajando de uno de ellos, un señor ya llegando a sus sesenta años de tez caucásica y de cabello grisáceo observaba la terrible escena. Caminaba al lado de muchas bolsas negras, con el cierre abierto y dejando a la vista a quienes murieron horas atrás.

— ¿Algún indicio de que sucedió? — Preguntó el Comandante, líder y mayor rango de todo G.U.N, al agente forense más cercano.

— Ninguno, Comandante. — Respondió el joven, haciendo un saludo militar firme. — Solo podemos especular que una fuerza de ataque enorme y bien poderosa estuvo detrás de esta catástrofe; suficiente para derrotar a una base bien provista de modelos BigFoot, helicópteros tácticos, un batallón de al menos trescientos soldados, armamento…

— No quiero que me digas lo que ya sé. ¡Quiero saber que pasó aquí! — Interrumpió ferozmente, con sus palabras igualándose al carbón ardiente.

Enmudecido, él forense se abstuvo de seguir dando detalles redundantes sobre lo que ya debía tener conocimiento. Miró con temor y quedó aún más callados al percatarse como los ojos café y verde de su superior se fijaban en él como un objetivo hostil.

Antes de que dijera algo que lo pusiera en apuro, llegó a su lado una joven, presuntamente su compañera. Tomó la palabra y, sin el temor que brotaba de su compañero ante su superior, comenzó a detallar nuevos datos.

— Solo hubo un sobreviviente, pero está en coma. — Informó ella oprimiendo la pantalla táctil de su Tablet.

Mostró la foto estándar del sobreviviente, esa que está en los perfiles de las bases de datos de todos los integrantes de la organización militar, y bajo ella estaba sus datos personales.

— Era piloto del Longboy23. Muy buenos registros de sus misiones. Puntuaciones altas en los exámenes. — Narraba parte por parte. — Casado con la hermana de su compañero de escuadrón.

— ¿Dijo lo que había pasado?— Preguntó el Comandante.

— No pudo decirnos nada, señor. — Respondió seria. Y, antes que él comandante hablara, se adelantó a enfatizar el porqué. — Entró en coma pocos minutos después de encontrarlo.

— ¿En coma? — La miró confundido.

— Sí, en coma. — Repitió. — Las heridas en su cuerpo eran pocas: quemaduras y leves magulladuras en la piel. La más grave era una laceración en su cráneo, producto de un fuerte impacto. Tienen suerte de estar vivo.

Proyectado en la Tablet, se observaba a Steve dentro de una capsula de estasis. Sus signos vitales estaban normales, pero las tomografías de su cerebro tenían cierta preocupación. Necesitaba reposar un tiempo antes de despertarlo. Curiosamente, al ver al piloto en la capsula, recordó fugazmente a Shadow en la misma situación, capturado y mantenido en un largo sueño. No entendía el motivo de dicho recuerdo (culpa por el rencor que tuvo todos esos años hacia el erizo inocente creyendo que era el responsable de la masacre del A.R.K perpetrada por G.U.N hace 50 años, tal vez).

— ¿Dónde lo encontraron? — Indagó, tomando la Tablet y viendo más de cerca a piloto.

— Yacía flotando en una balsa de emergencia a medio inflar, diez kilómetros de la base. — Detalló con fluidez, aun sin su Tablet. — Minutos más en captar su presencia y hubiera muerto de herida en su cráneo, hipotermia o ahogado en altamar. Nos sorprende que activara la balsa inflable, y más que tuviera a la mano el comunicador principal del helicóptero. De no ser por ella, las otras bases pertenecientes a este país aliado no nos abrían alertado de la señal de auxilio que se emitía.

Uniendo los puntos clave entre las pocas pistas obtenidas en las últimas horas desde la investigación sobre la destrucción de la base marítima, era obvio todo lo ocurrido al piloto del Longboy23.

— Estuvo en la base durante el ataque. Trató de avisar, pero fue muy tarde. La señal no llegó a tiempo. No pudo salvar a sus compañeros. — Intuyó el Comandante, sobándose el mentón.

Entregó la Tablet a la agente encargada de la investigación. Sin importar las miradas de los otros agentes y soldados, flexionó las piernas, se agachó y tomó un extremo de una de las bolsas de cadáveres. Otro soldado corrió y tomó el extremo contrario, ayudando al Comandante a cargar a más de diez cuerpos e ingresarlos en un convoy bien protegido. Todos ellos serían llevados en un gran avión y devueltos a sus países de origen luego de hechas las autopsias pertinentes.

Muchos se le quedaron viendo estupefactos. No daban credibilidad a sus ojos al ver alguien de tan alto rango hacer labores fuera de su área. Era un acto muy humilde de su parte, los veía a todos por igual.

— Sigan buscando cualquier pista. No podemos permitir que esta tragedia quede en la impunidad. Debemos llevar justicia. — Dio aviso a todos los presentes, que no dejaban de verlo sorprendidos.

— ¡Sí, Señor! — Gritaron al unísono, volviendo a sus labores.

El Comandante volvió a subir al helicóptero que lo trajo. Mientras este ganaba altitud, viendo por la ventanilla observaba el basto océano azul, algo hacía erizarle la piel (sentimiento muy raro para alguien que ya tenía tiempo enfrentándose a diversas crisis mundiales durante su mandato). No sabía que era, pero lo presentía. Un pensamiento de duda y temor lo invadían.

 ** _Muy pronto algo pasará y G.U.N puede no ser lo bastante fuerte para soportar lo que se avecina._**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde que escribí. Espero no dejar este fanfic en el olvido como los otros. No olviden dejar sus reviews, se los agradecería bastante.

 ** _Sin más que decirles, hasta la próxima. :D_**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 ***** Gran parte de este primer capítulo, de una base marítima siendo atacada y destruida, está inspirada en las cinemáticas finales del videojuego **_"Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zero"_**.

 ***** El nombre en clave **_Longboy23_** que usa el piloto al inicio de la historia es una pequeña referencia al modelo o nombre del helicóptero (LONGBOY622_15A) que lleva a Sonic capturado y del cual escapa en **_"Sonic Adventure 2"_**.

 ***** Steve, el piloto, es una pequeña referencia al personaje de DC Comics **_Steve Trevor_**.


End file.
